Hallelujah
by DorianElizabeth
Summary: A JW slash songfic. Please RR


Title: Hallelujah  
  
Author: Dorian Elizabeth  
  
Rating: PG, maybe.  
  
Pairing: Will/Jack  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. If it were, well...I would be wealthy and pleased.  
  
Feedback: Please...it encourages my muse, greatly.  
  
Summary: A songfic, set to, well, I think it's called Hallelujah. The version I know is by Rufus Wainwright, but I know he's not the original artist. That's all I'm saying.  
  
Author's Note: It's short, and I plan on elaborating much more, if people like the ideas I have behind it. So, lemme know what you think. I will continue my story later, I promise. Christmas has just been hectic as anything. Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! ::Grin::  
  
I've heard there was a secret chord  
  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
  
It goes like this  
  
The fourth, the fifth  
  
The minor fall, the major lift  
  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah  
  
Two bodies stretched, arched. Canopy, gauze and faltering. Dark met with  
light, and melted pretenses away. Dark fingers playing light skin,  
yielding harmonious noises. Rough lips to lips, skin on skin. Holy  
beauty.  
Jack hadn't been expecting this; his love welled up inside of him for  
the beautiful man sprawled out before him. The trust, the compassion. It  
was glorious and he wanted his lover to feel the same.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah.  
  
A cry, stifled at first, and then nurtured, a cry to the Heavens with  
gratitude and joy. It grew in volume and strength as they stared into  
each other's eyes. Deep wells of love, passion, comfort.  
  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah  
  
Jack knew how he had felt for a long time. He knew he belonged in this  
world. It wasn't until Will, however, that he realized his capacity for  
love. Will was magnificently open and truthful. Will strengthened Jack,  
made him more real than he had ever been. As they lay on the silk  
sheets, arms and leg intertwined, they whispered their praise.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
  
Maybe I've been here before  
  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
  
Love is not a victory march  
  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Will had known love before, but not like this. This overwhelming feeling  
was more than he could handle. Jack was his. The pirate who belonged  
only to himself had become his, and Will loved him so much more for it.  
Their caresses grew passionate and desperate as time wore on. Love  
breeds pain, and for a man in love with a pirate, that pain can cut  
deep.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah.  
  
There was a time you'd let me know  
  
What's really going on below  
  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
  
And remember when I moved in you  
  
The holy dark was moving too  
  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah  
  
Jack had become distant, afraid to tread the deep waters of this love.  
He was growing older and more vulnerable. His lifestyle was catching up  
to him. He couldn't bear to break Will in the end. But Will noticed his  
withdrawal. Their conversations grew terse and painful.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah.  
  
Maybe there's a God above  
  
And all I ever learned from love  
  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah  
  
Jack's demise brought more pain to Will than he thought bearable. No  
longer was his lover by his side, holding him, comforting him. The  
legacy Jack had left was all Will possessed of him now. That, and his  
tattered hat. Clutching it to his chest, Will approached the bow of the  
ship. As he fell forward, he whispered a "Hallelujah" to the stars.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah.  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah,  
  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah. 


End file.
